


Without Goodbye

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - Drarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Half Blood Prince AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's keeper must take him from Hogwarts before the Death Eaters are let into the castle. Harry catches up to them before he must accompany the Headmaster's mission to retrieve a horcrux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Goodbye

“Draco!”  
      The blond wizard stopped in his tracks on the path, and for a moment he hesitated. The man at his side put a hand up to touch his arm. And he gave a slight nod. “Go on,” he said, a dark edge to his voice. “But don’t linger. There isn’t much time left.”  
      “I understand.”  
      Harry’s voice continued to bellow down the path. “Draco wait!”  
      The blond turned, leaving his escort to roll and then light his cigarette, waiting while the boys said their goodbyes.  
      Harry came a stop a few feet from his… He still didn’t know what to call him. Lover was far too intimate, yet boyfriend far too simple. But Harry stopped all the same. “Leaving without saying goodbye, Malfoy?” Harry said, the challenge in his words masking the hurt behind his jewel-tone eyes.  
      But Draco saw it all the same. “You know I’m not one for sentiment,” he replied as the wind caught his hair. “It’s not safe for me here anymore. Not with the other Slytherins watching and reporting my every move.”  
      “We’ll figure somethng out. You can use my cloak. I’ve gotten better at dis-“  
      “I have become a liability. Do not make this harder than it needs to be, Potter,” Draco said, trying to will some of the old, arrogant Malfoy into his words. He only managed to sound cold, but little more.  
      Harry stepped closer, closing the gap between them. “I don’t want you to leave. Not because of me. I need you here.”  
      “You don’t,” Draco said, stepping back. “You’ve got Granger and the Weasel. Besides, I’m better use to you alive.”  
      Harry’s brow furrowed as he tried to sort out what he meant. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
      Draco looked down at his hand. The ring he found there disgusted him. If he’d had his way, he’d have divested himself of it when he’d learned of his father’s plans. The silver M seal of his ring caught the light, and seemed to mock him. An idea caught him, and he nodded.  
      Harry watched as Draco seemed to come to some sort of decision, and removed his ring. He held it out to the Gryffindor. “Take it.”  
      “Draco-“  
      “Don’t argue. Just take it. If things go badly… If the bastard wins this war, it might be the only thing that can keep you alive. If not,” he said, with a shadow of his old Malfoy Mask. “You’re the one who’s sentimental.”  
      Harry looked at the ring a moment longer, closing his hand over Draco’s and holding it there. Not wanting to let go just yet.  
      A growl rose up down the path where Draco had left his escort. “Losing daylight, Ferret!” he barked in a manner that reminded Harry of Sirius. “Let’s go!”  
      Draco started to pull back, but Harry held his hand tightly, yanking him forward. Their kiss was hard but brief. “Stay safe Prongslet,” Draco said against his lips, slipping away. Harry watched him, his hand closed around the ring, the one Draco had used to press into the wax of all his letters.  
      He wanted desperately to follow, but knew the headmaster was expecting him in the astronomy tower any moment. At last, when he could see Draco and his escort no more, he turned and hurried back up to the castle.  
      Draco couldn’t bear to look back as he was led to the furthest edges of the castle’s wards. And through them as they passed through the gates. He knew if he did, he would lose his nerve and run back. As soon as he felt the tingle of the castle’s magic losing its influence on him, he felt just the slightest chill down his spine. As if someone were walking over his grave.  
      Though outside the wards, the pair of them continued to walk. The older man sticking close and keeping alert as they made their way to the rendezvous. “Tobias,” Draco said after a while.  
      “Hrm?”  
      “How long until I see him again?”  
      “I’m not sure,” he replied, smoke curling around his cheeks as it slipped out with his words. “But we’ll get word soon.” He clasped a hand on Draco’s shoulder with a barking laugh. “Did I ever tell you about the time my uncle wet his pants when a portrait of an angry old hag screamed at him? My grandfather got the bright idea to cast the cruciatis on the wall…”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. _“Did I ever tell you about the time my uncle wet his pants when a portrait of an angry old hag screamed at him? My grandfather got the bright idea to cast the cruciatis on the wall…” _refers to the earlier drabble__[A Shock, Fine China, and Walburga Black](http://archiveofourown.org/works/488368), where Draco removed Mrs. Black from the wall using the Cruciatis curse.
> 
> 2\. This takes place in a HPB AU for the Sherlock!Wizardverse that is currently in development.
> 
> 3\. Draco's escort Tobias is in fact his grandson, Angelo Tobias, from the drabble set ["Bloody Hell, I Need Tea"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/488152)


End file.
